Awkward Attorneys and Shy Shrinks
by CWprodigy
Summary: Written for a friend because, "I just wanna see an incredibly awkward Rafael ask George on a date in front of everyone and George being all calm like he normally is. Bonus if Olivia is there, grinning like an idiot the whole time." Also I needed a break from my angsty Barba/Huang fics.


He's been working up the thunder to talk to him for weeks. The new guy, the FBI agent with too-long hair and an ugly sweater-vest. The almond eyes and the calm smile. He'd walked into his office behind Olivia Benson like a warm summer breeze. He'd said his name, brushing inky black bangs from his eyes and offering up a calm half smile. George. George Huang. Profiler for the FBI.

They'd shaken hands, George's soft fingers curled around Barba's own calloused palm. He'd smelled of coconut. Olivia had looked at him like she just _knew _and her eyes seemed to say _no, this one is not a toy. _It had made him pause, the attorney, the arguer in him, wanting to almost childishly ask _but why not? _But he hadn't. He'd just cleared his throat, stumbling over his words.

Rafael Barba. ADA. Nice too meet you.

George had smiled, nodded, releasing the heavy hand laced with his own. His phone had ringed then and just as quickly as he'd been there he'd left.

"No," Olivia had said knowingly as she'd left soon after. He hadn't bothered to ask what she meant.

That had been weeks ago, weeks of watching Huang give out profiles, watching the way his body moved around the precinct, chug coffee and always work over time. Rafael has had too many daydreams and too many cold showers to brush it off as a fleeting office crush and he's never been one to shy away from what he wants.

Now it's midday in the courthouse. Rafael and the rest of the squad are riding the high of a hard guilty verdict with George Huang being the expert witness, the metaphorical nail in the defenses' coffin. The squad floods the hall outside the courtroom, all smiling and afloat, holding onto to the piece of themselves that still believes in justice.

George is amongst the crowd, talking with Alex Cabot, laughing at some private joke. He's forgone the sweater vest today, instead dressed in a charcoal grey suit, a red tie the only splash of real color. Rafael wonders how he dresses on his off days.

"Nice one," Olivia is saying to him, patting him on the back and he smiles absentmindedly, too occupied on George's eyes look bright in the light. He nods his thanks and maneuvers through the crowd and the press.

George is looking at his watch now and nodding along to whatever Cabot is saying. Rafael is still too far away to hear. They turn, heading for the elevator. He jogs to catch up.

"Doctor," Rafael calls after him, hastily grabbing at the man's shirtsleeve and wondering when his voice suddenly sounded rushed and shrill. But George turns, one eyebrow raised in silent question. He looks down at the hand grabbing at his wrist before meeting the attorney's eyes again. By now, the other members of the squad have gathered to get on the elevator and all eyes are on them.

"I wanted," Rafael says, clearing his throat, "I wanted to thank you for testifying. It was one of the strongest points for the case."

The doctor seems to blush, smiling sheepishly. "I was only doing my job counselor. But thank you." By now the elevator doors have opened and they are standing right in front of it, holding up the crowd. "Is there anything else?" George asks, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, some of us would like to go to lunch," Munch quips from behind them and his presence coupled with that of others only serves to make Rafael more nervous and the situation more awkward. Only Huang seems to be at ease, waiting patiently for Rafael to release him or say what he clearly wants to say.

"Doc, George." He pauses, licks his lips. "I was wondering if, whenever you had the time. I mean we're both so busy and you must have a lot on your plate…" his tongue is working overtime. It does that when he's nervous. By now the elevator doors have closed again and Rafael reaches over to press the down button, still babbling. "I mean, this may see odd or inappropriate or crazy. I don't even know if you're…"

"Counselor," George stops him, in that calm voice of his. He flashes a smirk. "Yes I'm gay. And yes, I'd like to go out with you. I'm free on Saturday. I'll meet you in Central Park at noon." And he's on the elevator with Munch and Fin who are staring at Barba, and Olivia who's grinning like an idiot, and Alex who's staring at George with a smile.

And all Barba can do is stare as the elevator doors close. When the press on the courtroom steps asks him why he can't stop grinning, he says it's because he's won something great today in more ways than one.


End file.
